A Different Kind Of Prince
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: For those who requested how Megatron got his Prince Albert piercing in my AU universe and series. Contains profanity, adult themes, surgical nudity. Written in 2011.


A Different Kind Of Prince.

***Shanix: A currency [Dollar]**

It wasn't rare that Megatron was drunk. He even turned up to work half drunk most mornings. Or at least with a horrible hangover, anyway. Why did he drink? Half the time, he didn't even remember. But he did know that as long as he continued, the more numb he felt about his past.  
Considering it wasn't a work night, the young Megatron was walking the streets, or what was there, on the mining post he was set on (Outpost C-12). There wasn't much, but there were a few bars and a few small retail shops to stock up on for the workers who couldn't get back to Cybertron, as renting a shuttle was too expensive (considering space-bridge technology hadn't been invented yet). Sure, he could afford it, but he certainly wasn't going to get cleared access in this state, was he?  
Almost tripping over the gutter, the future Decepticon caught himself on the streetlamp post, holding himself up as a wave of inertia hit him.  
"You've got to stop drinking, Megatron," he slurred to himself, shaking his head before laughing. His optics flickered for a moment as he adjusted himself back onto his steady pedes. But something caught his attention. A femme.  
As the door to the parlour swung open, he watched her rounded thighs walk into the shop, making his lips part. Hmm. He may be drunk, but his mind was still looking for a little fun.  
Making his way over, he pushed the tattered door open, bells jingling as he did so—obviously to indicate a customer had come inside. Looking around, he didn't quite realise what he had walked into. A tattoo and piercing parlour. Interesting, he thought, scrunching his lips for a moment.

"You looking for something in particular?" said the femme, being the store clerk.

Turning, Megatron's optics met her bright yellow ones. "Ahh, so you work here," he said, standing up and concentrating on his words. After all, he didn't want to seem like a drunken fool. He had a reputation with the mechs back at work to keep, and if he scored a chick that worked in one of these places, it would certainly hit the mines in an astro-second.  
There was a difference between prostitutes and working femmes. These femmes were seen to have more class, and not to mention more bad-arse than a prostitution 'bot. You could easily woo one of those. But a real femme was a rare find in the mines. So this certainly was a catch.

The femme smiled, giving him a grin. She had multiple piercing covering her body, as well as tribal markings. "I'm standing behind the counter, aren't I, big guy?" she said, realising the gear he was still wearing. "You're a miner. Haven't seen you here before, but I can't say you're presence isn't a total disappointment."

Megatron grinned, his optics flashing for a moment. "Well, aren't you smart?" he said, approaching the counter. "I might be interested in something, but I can't say it's something up on these walls," he said, his hand extending to the designs and different piercings hanging up for show. Multiple photos were on the wall, showing the success of the designs, different piercings and tattoos on all sorts of 'bots.

Chuckling, the femme leant her arms on the counter so that she was just inches away from Megatron's lips. "Well, that comes with a price still. Purchase something and then I may _juuuust_ give you a little something in return." She was no prostitute. She would not sell her body, but she would give him a reward if he contributed to her shop.

Licking his lips, Megatron grinned, deciding to take up the challenge in his drunken and egotistical state. "Give me your worst," he whispered, his optics narrowing as she walked around the bench and took his arm to take him out back where the work was done.  
Once inside, the unnamed femme took him to the chair and let him sit down before sitting on top of him. Yes, Megatron happened to be quite vial when it came to femmes, but that didn't mean he would rape and murder them when he was in a good mood. He had slept with many femmes whilst out of Cybertrons Institution for the Criminally Insane and Defective Mechs, but that didn't mean he had slaughtered them all. After all, a mech needed a good screw every now and again.

Leaning down, the femme let his thighs go around him, grabbing one of the thick rings on the side-table, as well as the sharp pincer that would go through the metal. Although, she had a different idea here. He said give him the worst, and this certainly would make him out to be a bad 'bot, as well as a killer partner to interface with.  
"You're big," she whispered, running her hand up his chest. "Let's just see how big you really are then." Leaning her lips down, she locked them against his, tasting the high-grade that was tainting the mech's mouth as she let her tongue slip down his throat.

Instantly, Megatron's body succumbed to the femme above him, feeling his cable harden underneath its casing. With hands running down her back, he kissed her roughly, biting her pierced lip before feeling the multiple piercings lathering her tongue.  
As he felt her unclip him, he gave her a confident grin, feeling her fingers tease his lust. "Still think I've got something to prove?" he asked, the femme clearly impressed by his size.

Smiling smugly, the femme leaned down and took the instrument, washing high-grade over the head of it to ease the pain before snapping it into the mech's mechhood.

Arching back, Megatron growled as he felt the sharp prick of his cable being pierced. "Nnn… _fuck,_" he yelled, his jaw tightening as he let out a pained pant. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind! Nonetheless, as the pain went to a harsh throb instead of a painful sting, he leant up, frowning and looking at her as she took a photo to stick on the wall.

"You wanted to prove yourself, here you go. I'll tell everyone how brave you were," she said, pulling out a small pistol from her back holster. "That'll be seventy-five shanix, thanks."

Confused to the sudden outcome of things, Megatron found himself with his hands up. He could have taken her if it were any other night, but considering how much he had had to drink, there was no predicting the outcome of this—especially now considering his cable was throbbing hot from his new modification.  
Breathing hard, he gave her the credits she wanted, and in return, she gave him some antiseptics in case of infection. Once the trade was made, she booted him out of the store, closing it up for the night. Sore, drunk and tired, Megatron had no choice but to make his way back to his work quarters for the night.

*****  
As the alarm rung throughout the room, Megatron winced as he smashed the side of his fist against it, the machine turning off abruptly. Groaning, he leaned up, rubbing the front of his helm. Another hangover. Only this one was accompanied by a strange pain in his lower half.  
Sniffing sleepily, he allowed his optics to focus in the dark room. How he made it home? He didn't know. But he certainly wasn't going to try and come up with a conclusion.  
Pushing off the sheets, his form stiffened as he saw the thick, metal ring at the end of his cable. In shock, his mind didn't try to think how. Instead, he spoke only two words.  
"Aw, shit."

**Author's Comment:**

Tricky name is tricky.

A few people requested the scene where Megatron got his Prince Albert [penis piercing] from in my AU universe/series. So, I drabbled this up back in 2011

Time is set when he's working in the mines, obviously.


End file.
